Thermographic cameras and imaging devices detect the spectrum and power of infrared radiation and use this information to form images. Instead of the 450-750 nanometer range of the visible light camera, infrared cameras may operate in wavelengths as long as 14,000 nm (14 μm).
Infrared energy is a part of the electromagnetic spectrum and encompasses radiation from gamma rays, x-rays, ultra violet, a thin region of visible light, infrared, terahertz waves, microwaves, and radio waves. These various categories of infrared radiation are related and differentiated in the length of their waves (wavelength). All objects emit a certain amount of infrared radiation, which changes as a function of object temperature.
In general, objects with higher temperatures emit more infrared radiation as black-body radiation. Infrared imaging systems detect this radiation much like an ordinary camera detects visible light. Infrared imaging systems have been used in various applications, particularly those operated in low light environments, such as those found at nighttime, in smoke-filled buildings, or underground. Infrared imaging has been valuable for military, rescue, and wildlife observations.
Despite the progress made in infrared imaging systems, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to these systems.